Otra Simple Aventura
by Will Lair
Summary: Es solo un monton de tonterias que se me ocurrio mientras estaba aburrido... OneShot lean y den su opinion


**Nota del autor:** **Esta historia fue creada en medio de un momento de ocio en el que no tenia nada que hacer por lo tanto esto puede que no tenga mucho sentido que digamos, esto es solo un monton de tonterias que se me ocurrieron mientras estaba aburrido asi que comprendere si no lo quieren leer...**

Otra Simple Aventura

Era un día como cualquiera, la princesa Zelda de nuevo había sido secuestrada por algún tipo con cara de cerdo y como no había ningún otro analfabeta vestido de verde con orejas puntiagudas, era tarea de Link salvarla… otra vez.

Como dije, era un día como cualquiera, Link estaba dormido en su humilde casa, la cual cambia a cada rato de lugar, (que a caso no tiene dinero para pagar la renta?) de repente una bola blanca con alas se estrelló con la ventana, al parecer creía que estaba abierta, (lo que ella no sabia es que Link había comprado un nuevo limpiador de ventanas, se llamaba Win… algo) volviendo a la historia, cuando Link despertó por el fuerte golpe que se escucho en la ventana, se dio cuenta que era un hada, ella llegó para informarle sobre el bastante obvio incidente, Link, puesto que tiene mala memoria, actuó bastante sorprendido ante la noticia, él también es muy despistado y siempre pierde todas sus espadas con cada una de sus aventuras, por lo que tuvo que buscar a algún viejo al cual darle golpes como un saco de box para que le regalaran una espada, después de aproximadamente 15 intentos fallidos logró hacer que le regalaran la espada… pero aun necesitaba algo importante para poder comenzar con su viaje…

Después de buscar por todo el pueblo unas tres veces encontró un trozo de corteza de árbol que curiosa y convenientemente tenia forma de escudo el cual podía usar para comenzar con su aventura…

Pero después de un rato de haber salido del pueblo de Hyrule guiado por el hada que se estrello en su ventana, decidió que era hora de tomar algo de leche pero como olvido llenar su frasco multi-usos antes de salir, fue entonces cuando decidió ir al rancho Lon Lon por un poco de leche, y después de cortar pasto y arbustos (los cuales se regeneraban mágicamente cada vez que cambiaba de escenario) como un psicótico maniaco consiguió el dinero suficiente para que le rellenaran su botella con un poco de leche Lon Lon, cuando obtuvo su botella llena se escucho un sonido viniendo de la nada: TARARARAAANN!! Al mismo tiempo que levantaba su botella hacia el cielo como si se la estuviera mostrando a alguien, después de eso decidió continuar con su muy, y de verdad MUY extenso viaje

Luego de aproximadamente 7 Saves,5 Game Overs, 14 haditas, 20 pociones rojas, 4 o 5 calabozos (los cuales tuvo que repetir numerosas veces ya que a la persona que estaba jugando se le olvidaba salvar el juego antes de dejar de jugar), unas 2 horas y media buscando rupias para comrar flechas, bombas y demás estupideces además de otras mas o menos 23 horas de juego, por fin llego a la torre donde se encontraba el villano.

Ese tipo que tiene una obsesión enfermiza por robar princesas de sus castillos llamado Ganondorf, o Ganon para abreviar, y después de pasar el increíblemente tedioso laberinto en el que perdió cerca de 11 corazones, los cuales recuperó rompiendo unas ollas cerca de la puerta donde se encontraba Zelda cautiva, en el que tendrá que pelear contra Ganon, el poderoso auto proclamado rey de Hyrule, así que, guardó el juego y entró usando la llave increíblemente grande y pesada que quien sabe donde guarda portando solo un traje verde, una espada y un escudo, además de la insana variedad de objetos que acumuló en su viaje…

Volviendo a la historia… Link abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Ganon el cual rió con una risa maniaca al mismo tiempo que monologaba sobre como conquistaría Hyrule obteniendo los pedazos de la Trifuerza y bla bla bla bla… Link lo único que decía eran sonidos los cuales al parecer solo él entendía, Ganon los interpreto como quiso y supuso que decía que Link no iba a permitir que usara la Trifuerza para sus fines malévolos

En medio de la batalla ambos llegaron a un punto en el que sus espadas chocaron y ellos se encontraban intentando hacer para atrás a su contrincante, en eso apareció un icono en medio de los dos, decía "A" y parpadeaba rápidamente, lo ignoraron y siguieron forcejeando, después algo o alguien hizo que el botón desapareciera y Link empujo a Ganon lejos de el, y le propino varios golpes con su espada, después de eso, y de haberlo repetido varias veces saltándonos varias partes de la batalla, Link salto por encima de Ganon y le enterró su espada justo en medio de la frente y en lugar de brotar una fuente de sangre y caer al suelo Ganon se convirtió en una estatua de piedra (bastante raro si me preguntan) y después de eso Link se llevo a la princesa Zelda a su castillo, donde ella le daría un "premio" por salvarla, al día siguiente Link regresó a su cómoda casa y el hada se fue a algún lado dejando a Link dormir de nuevo en su pequeña casa en Hyrule…

**Nota del autor: Miren la verdad no tengo nada en contra de los juegos de la Leyenda de Zelda, de hecho es uno de mis juegos favoritos, solamente se me ocurrió hacer esto porque no tenía nada que hacer. Disculpen si ofendo a los fans de alguna forma.**


End file.
